ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Time
Game Time is an episode of Brett 10. Plot Brett and Neil are sitting at Brett's house, in the living room, on the couch, playing Brett's Xbox. Neil: "Yes! I win again!" Brett: "Aw, come on, that's not possible!" Neil: "Yes it is." Brett: "No, it's not." Neil: "You're just being a sore loser." Brett: "Ugh, fine. I'll be right back. Bathroom break." Brett leaves and goes to the bathroom. Brett (whispers to himself): "You haven't had the last laugh, Neil." Grinning, Brett fires up the Omnitrix and slams down on the hologram. Upgrade: "...because Upgrade's gonna win this game." Upgrade slips across the floor into the video game console and Neil's score goes down. Neil: "What the... BRETT! No fair!" Upgrade: "Now who's in the lead, Mr..." Lightning strikes the house and Neil and Brett vanish. Theme song. Brett and Neil find themselves in a strange pink castle. Brett: "Where... where are we?" Neil: "This looks like... Super Mario 64!" Brett: "Not, even, possible..." Neil: "It must have been the lightning that struck you." Brett: "Just like that one Ben 10 episode! It seems like EVERYTHING in Ben 10 was real!" Neil: "But how do we get out?" Brett: "Simple. We find the level with the Upgrade icon." Neil: "But, dude, your Omnitrix is right there." Brett (looking at his Omnitrix): "And I have all of my aliens... except for Upgrade, Feedback, and Ball Weevil." Neil: "Wait... didn't we have three games running at the time you got zapped?" Brett: "Yeah... Super Mario 64, Lego Star Wars, and Halo 3." Neil: "Each of those games must have one of your aliens. Who knows, we may need them all to get out of here." Brett hits the Omnitrix. Fasttrack: "...FASTTRACK!" Fasttrack grabs Neil. Fasttrack: "Where to?" Neil: "I don't know. The alien icon could be anywhere." Fasttrack: "Then we'll start anywhere." Fasttrack zooms out of the room and into another, where there is a large painting of a Whomp. Fasttrack: "I have a feeling this is going to be a little wierd." Neil: "What?" Fasttrack: "You know... two real-life superheroes fighting Whomps in a world of bad graphics?" Neil: "Uh... yeah. So, what do we do?" Fasttrack jumps through the painting. Neil shrugs and follows him. Fasttrack and Neil fly out of a portal onto a floating island. Fasttrack: "Gah. The Whomp Fortress. I hate this level." Neil: "Look out!" Bob-Om runs at Fasttrack and Neil. Neil dives out of the way and Fasttrack zooms to the other side of the field. The Bob-Om explodes, and Neil is hurled off of the edge. Fasttrack: "NEIL!" Neil assembles his armor and uses a jetpack to get back up. He lands and looks at Fasttrack. Fasttrack: "O...kay..." The duo approaches a fork. Fasttrack: "Which way?" Omnitrix times out. Neil: "Let's take the lower path. It's probably under the Bob-Om radar." Brett: "That's the way to the Skeeters." Neil: "The WHATS?" Brett: "Don't ask." The two goes down and encounters two bug-like aliens in the water. Brett: "THOSE are Skeeters." Neil: "Uh..." Skeeter drifts towards Neil. Neil: "He seems friendly." Skeeter attacks Neil. Neil yells and tumbles underwater. Brett hits the Omnitrix. NRG: NRG! NRG blasts the Skeeter on Neil and gets it off of him. Another Skeeter bonks into NRG. NRG: Really? NRG blasts the Skeeter into oblivion. Neil (jumps out of water): "(Gasp!) Uh... where to?" NRG looks up at the top of the fortress. At the top, NRG and Neil encounter the Whomp King. Whomp King: "I am the Whomp King! I will..." NRG: "We know the lines, just put your cement up and surrender." Whomp King: "You think I'm afraid of you?" NRG: ....yes? NRG and Neil attack the Whomp King. After a wrestle battle, the Whomp King knocks NRG over. Whomp King: "Destroy him, my slaves!" Whomp minions attack NRG. NRG: "No! Please! Don't open me up, or that will end NRG!" Whomp Minions open NRG. NRG blasts them all away. True NRG: "Suckers! Ha-ha!" True NRG blasts the Whomp King away from Neil and over the edge of the Whomp Fortress. Omnitrix times out. Brett: "Yeah, you'd better run!" Neil: "Now what do we..." Ball Weevil icon appears. Brett: "That's Ball Weevil's icon!" Brett hits the icon. The scene vanishes and is replaced with a Lego scene. Lego Brett: "Oh, great. Now we'r e in Lego Star Wars." Lego Neil: "Look out! Stormtroopers!" L. Neil dodges Stormtrooper shots. Lego Brett: "All right, here goes!" L. Brett hits Omnitrix. Smoke grows around them from Stormtrooper blasts. Lego Ball Weevil: "LEGO BALL WEEVIL! Yeah!" L. Ball Weevil spits up a large ball and blasts the Lego Stormtroopers Characters Aliens Used Upgrade Fasttrack NRG Ball Weevil Feedback Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns